Plug-and-play is a common feature of most of today's computer systems. Plug-and-play allows computer systems to automatically recognize peripheral devices. Thus, it eliminates the need to set switches, jumpers, and other configuration elements. Peripheral devices can include hard disk drives, video cameras, cellular phones, digital cameras, etc. Some peripheral devices can be password protected to shield internal data from theft or damage. As a result, some peripheral devices are not accessible when they are plugged-into a computer system. For example, even though plug-and-play features allow a computer system to recognize a peripheral device, the peripheral device may remain inaccessible until it receives a password.